A Future Foretold
by knowhere
Summary: Literati. A future for Jess and Rory. AU
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Future Foretold    

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: Happy future of Jess and Rory.

AN: Well, this is it. Since I've read every single piece of fan fiction devoted to Jess and Rory, I thought I would try and give it a go myself. Please enjoy, lots of effort and revising went into this, I didn't just whip this up an hour ago with thought or modification. So, relax all you Lit fans and enjoy.

My hair whips around my face as I pull my coat closer to my body. It is the dead of winter and Mother Nature's promise of snow makes me smile; I always did enjoy the winter wonderland season. I walk quickly passing people who are rushing home trying to beat out the threat of rain. It's nine o'clock and I know that he'd still be up in his office with masses of articles spread all around his desk. As I push the door open to the prestigious magazine company that specialized in world news, I head straight for the elevator. I step into it and smile warmly as the elder operator that pushes the appropriate floor for me. At the chime I get out and head left—to the department especially for European news. The route I take is all routine so I'm lost in my thoughts. 

It brings a small smile of pride to think that I contributed to his success. I'm so happy for him that he's doing something with his life that he actually enjoys. Many people slave away at their jobs from nine to five hating it and yet for the both of us that isn't true. After my long-awaited graduation from Yale, life in the big city wasn't as glamorous as I imagined. I bounced from job to job trying to find the one that clicked with my ability to write; but it was a totally different story for him. He graduated from Hartford College and caught the eye of the head editor of Worldly News, and he received his dream job while I still tried to find the right one for me. However, after a year of interviews after interviews I found the job that excited, challenged, and inspired me. 

As these thoughts are running through my mind I barely notice that the young adolescent is trying to capture my attention. Snapping out of it I ask, "I'm sorry, I just spaced out there for a second, what was it that you're saying?"

The late-teen replied, with a condescending tone that intended to insult, "I said, are you lost?"

 "Oh no, I'm not. I'm just here to see Jess Mariano."

Impatiently she replies, "Well, he doesn't have any appointments listed for this time of day. Why don't you call tomorrow and schedule one? Mr. Mariano is a very busy person and whatever story you're tying to sell isn't that important that you must see him this late."

I'm ready to fire back a response for being so impolite but the door swings open revealing Jess with his nose stuck in several sheets of paper. Without looking up he asks softly, "Kate, what happened to that Paris article about the Louvre that Johnson gave me this morning?"

Kate begins to open her mouth to reply, Jess catches a glimpse of me and exclaims excitedly, "Rory! Hey, whatcha doing here? I was just about to call you." With the article and Kate forgotten, he runs over to me and engulfs me in a fierce hug that makes my head swim.

I slip back into my thoughts and pull out of out of his arms as I say, "Well I thought I'd surprise you. I knew you'd be trying to turn the draft into a finished product so I wanted to see you before you came home really late. Happy to see me?"

With a smile that only occasionally came out, Jess looks to me and kisses me so sweetly that it makes my knees buckle and whispers, "I'm always happy to see you."

Ushering me into his office he closes the door but not before telling Kate to forget about the article until tomorrow.

 I settle into one of the chairs that face his desk in his spacious office as I notice that he has yet another bowl of fruit set out. Major companies from all over Europe that seek exposure send baskets of imported food to try to get Worldly News to write a story on them. I take an apple from the basket as I inquire, "Who's Kate? I thought your secretary's name was Beth."

As Jess rifles through some of the mess on the desk he absentmindly replies, "Yeah Beth was but then she got a better offer from a new magazine that's opening downtown so she quit. Kate's the newbie; it's kind of a hassle to have to show her the ropes but still have so much crap I've got to sort through. Hey, have you eaten?

 "Yeah, I grabbed some pizza on the street after I left the building when I was on my way here. What about you?"

The sarcasm dripped from his voice as he replies with a smirk, "Well, other than that very fulfilling bowl of cold mush I had for lunch…um, no I haven't eaten yet."

With a slight disapproving shake of my hear I offer, "Well how 'bout we get out of here and grab a hot dog or something on the way home?"

 "Sure, I've got to escape the news madness anyways. Come on Ror, let's get out of here."

---------------

 I'm awake in the middle of the night to find Jess spooned up against me. I'm starving which isn't the most outrageous notion since I only had that one piece of greasy 

New York pizza from that grumpy vendor, who was too busy talking to the guy next to me about the Mets instead of bothering to count out the correct change for me. I very carefully untangle myself out of Jess's arms trying not to wake him as I wince at the slight cold as my bare feet hit the wood floor. I'm rummaging through the fridge, smelling containers of old Chinese take-out, when I feel a pair of arms circle my waist. 

"Geez Jess! You scared the crap out of me. You could have at least made some sort of noise to let me know you were coming."

"Now what would be the fun in that?" A smile plays across his lips; he's amused with himself that after all these years he's still able to get me like that. As he tightens his arms around me he asks, "What are you doing up so late? I woke up and you weren't there next to me."

 "Aww, you worried about me?" An affirmative noise came from him as he buries his head in the crook of my neck. I'm distracted from my hunt for a midnight snack because Jess is pressed up against my wearing nothing but his boxers. His bare chest is warm against my back and his familiar scent surrounds me. Pulling my thoughts and feelings into a fixed place as Jess starts to lightly kiss my neck I ask, "You want something?"

 A seductive smile begins to show as he lifts his head to look at me. "Oh yeah, I want something."

"I meant to eat, Jess." Trying to look put-off I fail terribly and laugh as Jess shuts the fridge door and proceed to lead me back to the bedroom. As he kicks the door closed we tumble onto the bed tangled up in each other's arms.

---------------

I wake up to a strange beeping noise and to find Jess fumbling for something. "Jess, what are you doing?" 

Frustrated he answers, "My damn pager. Who would page me at four-thirty in the morning? I don't even have to be at work until eight. Someone needs their ass to be seriously kicked if this isn't an emergency."

 I smile slightly at his back seeing him retreat into such a childish anger. I'm just about to console him when he exclaims that he has found it under the bed. "Why would it be there?" I ask, "Don't you keep in on top of the bedside table?"

His bad mood lifts as he pointedly replies, "Yeah, but someone must have knocked it off last night after that little rendezvous we had at the fridge." He's smiling at the recent memory as I blush slightly. With as he slams the phone back onto the cradle grunt he says, "I can't believe that some idiot would page the wrong number thinking that this is his doctor to tell me that his wife is in labor."

He climbs back under to covers to scoot closer to me as I sleepily mumble, "Just forget about it." 

I snuggle up to him and drape an arm and a leg over his body as I yawn feeling safe and content as Jess tucks my head under his chin and on his chest. He kisses my forehead and whispers, "'Night Ror."

---------------

I stare at my article about a supposed illegal arms deal in the Middle East as my intercom buzzes and my assistant Roger's voice booms through and says, "Miss Gilmore, someone's here to see you." Thinking it's my editor wanting to see a finished piece, I try to look busy and not like I've been staring at my desk for the last half hour thinking about Jess and last night. As the door opens I talk immediately, "Oh Joe, I was just giving the article a finishing touch but…"

 "Trying to fool your editor into thinking that you're actually busy, huh?"

I snap my head towards the voice as I see him casually leaning against the door as he gives me his trademark smirk with one eyebrow lifted. "Jess!" I pop out of my chair and throw my arms around him as he crushes the two of us together. "What are you doing here?" He doesn't answer my question; instead he leans down and gives me a sudden passionate kiss. Breathless I happily reply, "Doesn't matter why you're here; that kiss was worth it."  
            

"Why I'm glad that you actually enjoy my presence and not just my body." He teases.

Slapping him lightly I say, "You know I love it when you're around. I'm just surprised to see you at eleven o'clock in the afternoon."  
            

 "Well my early meeting went so well with the chief editor that he gave me the rest of the day off. So, I wanted to come to see my favorite Times writer…and from what I hear from those college interns from downstairs, she's pretty hot."

Blushing, I tease right back, "I think I'll just have to find out who these guys are so I can have some dates lined up the next time the magazine sends you somewhere and you leave me for a week."

 Instantly with his comeback, "Then I'll have a lot of guys I'll need to beat up when I return."

"Why I didn't know you cared so much."

 He smirks, pretending to give it serious consideration, "I guess if I'm dating, and not to mention living and sleeping with you I better be a little protective. I mean, what's a bodily harm of guys who hit on you, right?

 Laughing I state, "Okay, back to being serious now; you have plans for today?"

With a nod of his head Jess mumbles almost incoherently, "Um, yeah I've got this new writer in my department and I think he's got potential so I'm going out to lunch with him to see what he's really made of."

 I kiss him quickly and say, "Wow he must be really good, you've never done that before. Alright, then I'll se you for dinner."

 Wrapping his arms back around my waist he inquires, "I'll also stop by to get some groceries; anything else besides the necessitates?" 

 "Those chocolate chip cookies that are really soft." My mouth starts to water at the thought of those amazing cookies.

 "Okay, later then. I'll give you a call if I run late."

---------------

 It's about seven as I step through the door and the one thing that I notice is that all the lights aren't on, but there are about a hundred candles scattered around the apartment. At the dinner table Jess is sitting there in a suit with my favorite dinner all laid out. I gasp as I take everything in and I walk slowly to him, careful not to disturb the scene. "What's all of this for? Oh my god, I forgot our anniversary—that's it, isn't it?" It's my worst fear when it comes to us; that I'd forget an important date. Even though the cliché is for the man to forget, I must admit Jess has an impeccable memory when it comes to important relationship events.

 Chuckling softly he says, "Calm down Rory. You didn't forget anything. Come on and sit." 

He leads me gingerly over to the table by my hand and I tentatively sit down. "Why are you doing this?"

"What, I can't do something nice for you? Will you please stop spazzing and asking about a million questions and just sit down and enjoy?"

"Uh, huh."

As we both finish the very delicious dinner a lull comes over in our conversation. 

Jess seems very nervous tonight, but I don't want to mention it—I don't want him to think that I'm not enjoying his efforts to make me happy or something. 

Jess takes a sip of his water and he reaches under the table to grab something. "Rory, we've known each other for a while now, right?" I nod my head and he continues. 

Clearly very nervous now he starts to speak softly in that tone of his that soothes my soul, 

"Alright, well I've been doing some thinking these days—major thinking. I think I'm unhappy with the current status of our relationship."

Becoming increasingly panicky I blurt out, "Did you do all of this just so you could butter me up and then break up with me?"

 "God Rory, sometimes you really are crazy, you know that? You're not making this easy; just listen. Please. Like I've said, I'm unhappy with our relationship status. So…" He trailed off and I'm riveted to my seat waiting for him to continue but he hands 

me a package instead. "Open it Rory." 

I carefully unwrap it and I see that Howl is lying in the center of dark blue tissue paper. He starts to speak but I'm mesmerized by the worn book that I bought many years ago in the Stars Hallow Bookstore. It's also the first book that Jess wrote notes in the margins for me. 

"More then eight years ago when I borrowed your book I knew that you were special. I just knew that you were one of a kind and that I'd do anything to capture your attention. I'm unhappy about us because I don't want to keep calling you my girlfriend. You mean so much to me; so much more than that loose term, so…open up the book."

I tenderly open it up to the first page where there's an 'I love you' bookmark as 

Jess comes over to my side of the table and starts to kneel by me. I notice that there's something attached to the tassel of the bookmark. I peer closely and I notice that it's a simple white gold ring with a solitaire diamond perched upon the top. 

Tears come to my eyes as I finally realize why Jess mumbled the fact that he had to go out for lunch, why he went to the supermarket for dinner, and why he's so nervous right now. I look up to meet his eyes and he looks deep within me and simply says in one intense sentence, "Rory Gilmore, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"


	2. Grown Ups

A Future Foretold

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I basically don't own the characters or the other parts of the world and/or culture that I have mentioned below. I only have this computer, hundreds of cd's and books, and a car.

AN: First and foremost, my sincere apologies for the "tab-less" addition.  I've tried all the possibilities to change this but it seems that nothing works.  I hope that this problem doesn't interfere with the reading and maybe I'll stumble upon the remedy in times to come.  Personally, this was intended to be a one time deal kind of thing for the August fic challenge at Bookends. I must say it's wonderful to have a great response and I think I just might give it another go. We'll see how this one goes and if this has enough of a story line to actually follow through. Thanks for taking the time to read this, it totally mean a lot to me. So grab your cup of java and sit back and enjoy the show. 

My eyelids are heavy with the tiredness that has finally caught up to me from the week before.  I had a double issue to write for the Times and I never knew how much I actually relied on coffee until it literally became the staple of my diet.  I turn my head towards the TV in the living room as some blonde is trying to impress a man on an extremely lame dating show.  I wonder what time it actually is; I got home at around seven and I must have crashed as soon as I hit the couch for the evening news.  I should probably get up or my neck will be incredibly sore from the awkward position on the couch.  Or I could just stay for another hour and watch 20/20.

My eyes flutter open as I feel Jess's lips brush across my face.  "Hey you."

As I finally realize that I'm no longer dreaming I groggily mumble, "Where have you been?"

He looks down apologetically as he whispers, "I'm sorry babe, but my editor decided that the article wasn't good enough for him so the whole department had to stay because apparently since the news doesn't sleep, we're not expected to either.  I'm serious; if my dream wasn't being a writer I'd march right up to his office and tell him exactly how I feel.  Just because that guy isn't getting any doesn't mean he has the right to keep anybody else from getting some."

I can't stop giggling as I think of Jess's editor trying to get a woman.  The man is the most awkward and rude New Yorker that I've ever met.  When Jess first got his job at the magazine company his editor had actually hit on me thinking that I was some new intern.  Nonetheless, even when he found out that I was just there to see Jess he still didn't get out of my face.  "Jess, besides the crappy bosses that you have, you know you love your job."

Running a hand through his hair he replies, "Yeah, I guess you're right.  I mean it pays the bills, doesn't it?"

"Hey, your job doesn't just pay the bills you know.  I'm happy for you; you're good at what you do and you're an amazing asset to the company.  If you're actually unhappy there, you know that I'll support you if you want to change jobs right?" I gaze into his eyes as I lazily rub my hand on his knee.

"I know; and I'm not actually that miserable.  Just the daily work-gripe, you know?  What kind of grown up would I be if I didn't come home and complain about work?"  He smirks and cocks an eyebrow and I'm sure that everything's okay and that there's nothing to actually worry about.

"Hey Rory, how long have you been up? You kinda look like crap." 

Sitting up on the couch so I could face him, I tease, "You sure know how to sweet talk the ladies, don't you Jess?"  

Instantly regretting his crude word choice he recoils, "I didn't mean it like that, Ror.  You know that I always think you're gorgeous, I just don't want you getting sick just because you didn't get enough sleep; and heaven knows that just because we're physically in bed doesn't mean we're actually sleeping."  Smiling suggestively he adds, "How about we go to bed now?"

 I try to look as serious as possible as I remark, "Hey I think you've forgotten something Jess."  

"And what would that be Beautiful?"

I give him a look thinking that he would already anticipate my answer, "My 'hello, I've missed you a lot' kiss." 

Raising his eyebrows up again he grins, "Why don't I show you how much I've missed you as we continue this in the bedroom?"

I screech in surprise when he slides an arm under my legs and the other around my back as he lifts me up and proceeds to carry me to the bedroom.

--------------------

Rolling over in the soft cotton bed sheet I fumble around for him as my hand finds its destination.  "Hey Jess?"

"I thought the deal was that you'd sleep tonight and so I can keep you up tomorrow."  Turning around, his traditional smirk is already in place as he gets that playful tone in his voice.

Getting a look of nostalgia in my eyes I reply, "I was just thinking about when we used to be younger."

Tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear he scoots closer to me so he can hear my whispers. "Oh yea, about what?"

"Just random thoughts about when we didn't have to think of all this grown up stuff; when our world wasn't filled with deadlines and bills and the only thing that we worried about was when was the perfect time to sneak out of the house to watch the sunrise from the bridge."  My eyes glaze over as I reminisce of the simpler times when I wasn't really legally responsible for my actions and when things seemed to just flow my way.  "You know, I never actually felt like a grown up until about a couple of months ago."

Sliding down so that he was eyelevel with me he says, "Really? Not even when you turned eighteen and was eligible to vote for who would run your country? Not even when you turned twenty-one when you could go out and get obscenely drunk, even though I know you would never do such a thing?"  Chuckling softly, he pulls me closer to me and presses a gentle kiss on my forehead.  Moving down my face with a showering of kisses he asks, "Well what changed your mind then? I know if it we're up to you, you'd stay a kid for ever.  I mean, your mom is the living proof of someone that is literally 'young at heart'."

Smiling slightly I utter, "Oh just this little thing."  I flash my hand across his face showing off the one piece of jewelry that I treasure the most and is entirely priceless to me.  It's the token of Jess's love that he rarely lets come out, even though all the years has worn down some of the bad-boy persona that he carried with him for ages.  The simple diamond ring is one thing that finally tore down the last brick that held the wall that kept him from finally surrendering his heart to another.  Out of all my possessions I love this the most because it overcame all obstacles of love that life threw at us over the course of our relationship.  

Pulling out of my reverie, I hear him answer, "Right, just the little symbol of our love. That's all, nothing important, just you and me and what defines us."  Snickering, he knows that it's not just some little thing; that it's not just a ring but what actually binds us together.

Slapping him lightly I ask, "Can't you be serious Jess?"

"Oh sorry. I didn't know that this was one of those serious, defining moments in our relationship talks.  You're right; okay I'm totally serious now, and which I might add is somewhat hard since you keep on rubbing your leg against mine."

"I just meant that being married is the best thing that could ever happen to me Jess.  I mean, it opens up a whole new world to me and I love the feeling knowing that someone is there for me when I need or there for me when I get sick.  It just feels amazing to not be alone."  I'm slightly embarrassed for the surge of emotions that rush through me.  I'm usually the more sensitive one out of the two of us but I don't normally go and gush out every emotion that I tend to keep to myself.

Whispering like it's a delicate secret that is only for our ears he confesses, "I know what you mean Rory.  To tell you the truth these years with you have been the most amazing ones of my life; and since we got married, its been increased a hundred-fold every time I feel you next to me."

Kissing him in earnest with all the love for him that possess, I pull back and whisper, "Thanks."

---------------------

Another Monday begins as I trudge into the spacious Times office.  Lifting my hand in a wave I greet my assistant, Roger, and he hands me my daily cup of morning coffee; a first in many more to come.  I slightly twist the silver handle that opens the door to my own private office, and as I flip on the lights I'm greeted by an addition on my desk.  I giggle childishly as I reach my desk where a single bouquet of flowers stands out.  Reaching down I grab the card and read the familiar slanted scrawl:

_Ror__: Here's to finally being a grown up. _

Smiling broadly with tears in my eyes I don't even notice that Roger has come inside and is talking to me.  "What's the occasion?"  He seems somewhat amused as he takes in my goofy smile.

"Nothing really, just one of those things."  I barely register the rest of what Roger says and he finally takes the hint and softly closes the door behind him leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Picking up the phone on my desk I dial the familiar numbers that directly connects me to the one who gave me and incredible 'pick-me-up' since I'm known to hate Mondays.  "Jess Mariano." 

Speaking up immediately I try to remain cool as I reply, "I am now persuaded that you are the sweetest and amazing guy that I've ever met."

Laughing quietly to himself he says, "It took flowers for you to finally come up with that revelation? You didn't just know it by the fact that I told you that I love you? I'm hurt Ror."

"You know what I meant. You're just being impossible; I'm trying to inflate your ego a little here James Dean. If you don't want to, I could just go and rattle off all the reasons that you're not the sweetest guy."

With disbelief entering his voice, "Well, I know you couldn't come up with any actual valid reasons to argue your position Gilmore.  I very well know that you just adore me too much."

"You called me Gilmore, you know that's not my actual legal name, or didn't you get the memo when I signed my name away that one fateful day?" I can't stop giggling, Jess always has this way to turn any situation, whether good or bad, and make it into some playful conversation that didn't make any sense to anyone but us. 

"Sorry, my mistake I meant Mariano.  That's too confusing, it's like I'm talking to myself. Besides you kept Gilmore to use as your pen name, so technically it's still your name."

"I know, Mom wouldn't let go.  She said that if she had to loose me as her little girl, that I better at least keep her name for my job, since in her words, she worked off her butt and survived many dreadful nights at Friday dinners to keep me in school."  I laugh at the memory as I remember Mom saying to Jess that the only way she was going to approve of his proposal was for me to keep my original name for my future as a big shot reporter.

"Hey Baby, I've gotta go. As much as I would love to stay on the line and listen to you ramble, I have a meeting in ten minutes. See you tonight?"  

"Sure thing, see ya."

-----------------------

I rush home with the bag full of grocery as I almost stumble through the front door.  I want to do something special for Jess since he had surprised me with the flowers earlier in the week.  I drop off the bags as I glance around the house.  It's neatly furnished with several bookcases that adorn random walls of the apartment as well as our study where there are two large desks that are piled high with paperwork from each of our weekly assignments.  I glance to the little side table next to the couch and see that the answering machine is blinking rapidly with messages from various telemarketers and from my mom.  She never fails to call at least once every two days.  I smile as I think about how a couple of years ago I would have been getting ready for another Friday dinner with the grandparents.  Now I look around and I realize that I'm comfortable with the way that things turned out.  I suddenly remember the groceries and I set off to become Suzy Homemaker for the next hour and a half.  I pull out Jess's favorite cookbook and pray that I won't screw it up this time.  Last time I made spaghetti it ended up clumped up together as we resulted to ordering pizza instead.  Making sure that I followed every instruction down to a point, I'm pleased with the ending result.  Everything smells delicious and I briefly wonder when Jess would be home so I could surprise him.  

I almost jump out of my skin as a pair of arms encircles my waist as Jess's warm breath tickles my skin as he nuzzles into my neck.  "What smells so good?"

I pop out of his arms as I yell, "Surprise!"

Smiling wistfully, he wraps me into a strong hug as he gives me a satisfying kiss that pours all of his emotions directly flowing from him to me.  "I can't believe you cooked.  It looks and smells wonderful.  This is a good ending to my extremely crappy day.  Let's eat, I'm starving."

I pull out of his arms to glance into his eyes to check if he was kidding about his bad day.  However peering into those expressive coffee-colored irises I notice that there's the cloudy expression that he had once held as a somber, brooding, teen.  Concerned I pull back and ask, "What is it, what's wrong Jess?"

His expression changed suddenly as his defenses go back up and he plasters on a fake smile and says, "Nothing, let's just enjoy what you've worked so hard for, okay?  I rather not think about it for a couple of hours."

Knowing that whatever is bothering him will come out eventually, I remorsefully agree, "Okay, sure let's just eat."

AN: I hope that you've enjoyed this. I've got a couple of ideas coming and I think I might continue this for a little bit longer.  

Side Note: I would like to thank all the authors that put time and their creativity into their fics, I would have never been swayed to actually write this if it wasn't for them.  For those authors, I thank you for your hard work and your effort.

Give me a review if you'd like, but if not, no biggie. I'll still continue with this writing adventure, I'm sure there'll be someone reading it and that's all that matters.


	3. Beginning Anew

**A Future Foretold**

Rating: Pg-13

Chapter 3

AN:  Thank you for taking the time to check this out, I appreciate it. 

Summary: A look into the everyday life of a future Jess and Rory.

            Sitting here in the coffee shop I ponder on what has happened to us in the last week.  Sipping the last of my coffee, I pick up my purse and start my trek back to the office.  Brushing by the dozens New Yorkers on a Wednesday afternoon I briefly wonder what Jess is up to.  Sighing softly to myself on the subway I think about what he plans to do now.  I step into the light again and slip into my office where another cup of coffee is already waiting for me.  Sitting there in my big comfy leather chair I just take the time to relax from all the craziness of life.  Closing my eyes the sudden beep of the intercom jerks me out of my thoughts.  As Roger tells me that I have a call on line three, I pick up the receiver and wait for the call to click over.

            "Rory Gilmore."

            "Hey there offspring, how's my famous reporter who's going to tear down governments with a single news report?"

            Smiling as the familiar comforting voice fills the line I'm grateful for the chance to catch up with mom.  "Hey Mom, what's going on?"

            "Just checking up on you."  I can tell that the motherly side of her has crept in and I can detect a hint of concern in her voice.  "How's everything up there, Rory?"

            The floodgates finally open as I spill out the feelings that I was too worried to show in front of Jess.  "We're hanging in there; well actually, he's hanging in there.  I think it's a much bigger deal then he lets people think.  I'm just so frustrated now; I mean what can I do?  I feel so helpless; it's like I'm a kid all over again and I can't do anything to change the situation."  

            "Oh honey, I'm sure that you're doing all that you can.  What else can you do?  The man just lost his job; he's bound to be a little depressed."  

            Listening to Mom's last statement, memories of last week comes rushing back to me.  Due to cutbacks that the company had to make, Jess was one of the employees that had lost their source of employment.  As much as Jess wouldn't admit it, that job defined his future.  He had planned on making his life out of the words he penned into articles that the magazine would publish.  Though he had assured me that it wasn't a big thing; and that he would get another job I knew that his confidence was shattered for the time being.  

            "Mom?  I've got to go, I have an article to turn in by the end of the day and if I don't finish my editor will be all over me about late work. Love you."

            "Okay, sure thing honey.  Talk to you later; call if you need anything."

--------------------

            Clicking the lock on the door I remove my coat and glance around the apartment for Jess.  Hearing the showering running, I drop my keys on top of the side table and stalk over to the kitchen.  I get a whiff the familiar comforting smell of take out from our favorite Chinese place down the street.  Opening up the containers to see what he ordered I reach up into the cabinet to get us our plates and forks.  Spooning the delicious food onto my plate I stretch to flip on the coffee machine; as it gurgles to life I sit down at the petite table and begin shoveling food in.  

            Jess comes out in old pajama bottoms and smiles as he sees me.  "I had a feeling that you were home; I could smell the coffee brewing from inside the bathroom."

            With my mouth half full of chow mien I ask, "How was your day?"

            "I started to send out résumés to several companies that have tried to contact me before to work for them.  Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll still have an opening for me."  Sitting down across from me, he also begins to fill his plate.  

            I take a minute to fill my favorite cup with the wonderful ambrosia and as I turn around to sit back down I notice that Jess looks different today.  At this particular moment, he doesn't look like the teenager that's hidden behind the face of a man.  Today, he looks like a person who has weathered many difficult circumstances and has overcame them to become the man that is sitting in front of me.  Feeling a bit remorseful, I briefly wonder what Jess was like when he actually held onto the façade of innocence.  I smile inwardly thinking of a little boy who believed in Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy while an air of naivety still surrounded him.  Sadly I realize that the innocence he had long tossed aside will no longer grace his thoughts, actions, or words.  I don't even realize that I've been staring for the last minute until his voice jolts me back into reality.

            "Rory?  Hey Ror, didn't Lorelai tell you that it's impolite to stare?  I mean, I know I'm good looking but a man can only take so much staring."  He smirks at me as he tries to lighten the mood.  Mistaking my silence for something else he remarks, "It's okay Rory; it's only a job and this is only temporary, you know I've been through worse. Don't worry, okay?"

            "Yeah, I know.  Anyways, so tell me about the companies that you've sent out résumés for."  Launching him into a conversation I listen carefully and I also drift back into my musing of Jess's childhood.  Finally realizing that he's done talking about his job opportunities we both start on the dishes in the sink that we've left for the last couple of days.

--------------------------

            Groaning as I roll over to turn the alarm off I think about calling in sick today to stay home, heaven knows that I need the rest.  However while these thoughts are mulling in my head the rational side of me kicks in and reminds my conscience that I shouldn't lie about being sick because one day it'll come back and bite me on the ass.  I peer over to the clock and realize that I've been lying there for twenty minutes already and that I should probably get out of bed to take a shower and get dressed.

            "Morning Sleeping Beauty."  Jess's morning voice is heavy laden with sleep as he rolls over to take a good look at me.  For a minute his voice is so gruff that I thought I mistook him for Luke.  Finally coming to terms that it would be the most ridiculous situation, I think about how out of it I actually am.

            Smiling lazily I ask him, "Does that make you my Prince Charming?"

            "Not if I have to slay a dragon or get up at this early in the morning."  Chuckling he scoots back to his side as he pulls the covers up to his chin, relishing in the fact that he doesn't have to leave the warm comforter, while knowing that I would have to brave the freezing cold wood floor to get to the bathroom.

            With a twinge of jealously I mumble, "I wish I didn't have to go to work today."  Heroically I dart out of bed and make a mad dash across the floor to the bathroom.  Vaguely hearing Jess's low laughter I dismiss it as I turn on the hot water to start my day.

-----------------------------

            It's pouring rain and I'm running as fast as I can from the subway to the apartment building.  I can't believe that I've forgotten my umbrella again for the fourth time in the last two months, the worst thing about it all, is that I had left my coat on the hook behind my office door.  Rushing past all the other commuters with their fancy, custom made wind blockers, I feel like a tourist with my black knee length skirt and blouse.  With my hair sopping wet against my back I can't wait to step into my warm house and start a hot bath to soak in for at least a half an hour.  Bumping into my neighbors on my block I'm almost to the entrance as I run into a man with his arms full of grocery bags.  Quickly, we both apologize and he helps me gather up my things and vice versa.  Finally reaching the door I fish for my key as I come up empty-handed.  Realizing that today is the single worst day that I've had for the last year I almost start to cry but then remember that Jess will probably be home so I buzz the apartment. 

            His voice booms through the intercom as he asks, "Who is it?"

            With my voice shaking and chattering from the cold I barely get out, "It's me, open the door I forgot my key."

            It immediately buzzes open and I slip in through the gate as I hear a thundering of footsteps rushing down towards me.  I see Jess's concerned expression as he is clad only in sweat pants and a Clash tee shirt.  Taking in my weary appearance he says, "Jesus Rory, what happened?  How come you're walking around out in the rain without a coat or anything?"

            Reaching the front door to our home I reply, "I forgot my coat and by the time I realized it I was already on the subway and it had started to rain.  I'm so cold; could you turn up the heat please?"

            "Oh geez, yeah hold on a second."  He rushes to go crank up the thermostat as I'm dripping across the floor as I make my way to the bathroom as I grab some spare clothes on lying on the clothes rack.  Shrugging on a tee shirt I grab Jess's old sweater and slip it on; I peel off the soaked skirt and jump into some warm and comfy pajama bottoms.  Grabbing a towel on the way out I almost collide with Jess.

            "Whoa, careful Rory.  How are you doing; warmer?"  He pulls me into a familiar hug as he rubs his arms across my back and arms creating heat from the friction of his hands against my skin.  "How about some hot soup?"  Knowing that soup is my favorite remedy on a rainy day I nod and head towards the couch so I can start to unwind from my hectic day.

            As the creamy, hot, clam chowder runs down my throat I begin to feel so much better.  Polishing off the last drop that remains in my bowl, I grab my used dishes and set them in the sink to wash later.  I walk by thanking Jess with a kiss on his forehead as he reads his novel of the week.  I begin to head towards the bathroom to take that bath that I was fantasizing about earlier on the subway.  Grabbing a bottle of my favorite bath salts and bubbles I start the water at hot and let it run until it fills to that perfect spot.  Removing my sweatshirt and pants I slip into the bubbly bath of hot water that immediately begins to loosen my tight muscles.  

            With my hair tied back in a ponytail and my favorite cheesy romance novel in my hands, I begin to pick up where I left the last time I visited my favorite heroine as she struggles with the love of her life.  Becoming absorbed in the book, I remember vaguely hearing the phone ring about a couple of minutes ago.  Dismissing it as I go back to my fantasy world I almost fall asleep because it is incredibly comfortable in the tub.

            Without warning a burst of cold air come rushing into my safe haven as Jess whips open the door with a huge grin on his face.  Shocked I ask, "Jess, it's freezing, don't you ever knock?"

            "I got it Ror.  I start next week."

            Sitting up in the tub I quickly grab a towel and wrap it around myself as I hurriedly stumble out of the bath and launch myself into his arms. "Oh my god!  I'm so proud of you.  I can't believe that you're going to work for ABC news!"

            "I know; I can't believe it either!"

            Quickly throwing on clothes, I grab his hand and pull him out of the apartment to celebrate the exciting news of another prospect opening up for him.  

----------------------

            I'm waiting for Jess at our favorite coffeehouse that also serves as a bookstore as he is running about twenty minutes late.  Just for fun I randomly picked up a book talking about when you know that you're ready for a family.  As I'm reading this book, I wonder if Jess would be open to the idea of starting our own family.  I mean, we both have very steady jobs now and we're financially able to support us and another addition.  Even though I know that we would probably be ready for a family of our own, I still don't know if Jess would be very excited about having his own kids.  I remember him telling me years ago that he didn't want to put his own kids through the kind of crap that he went through as a kid; but that was many years ago, before Jess thought that he was the 'husband-type' and before he felt like he could settle.  Maybe after all this time he might change his mind; I know for sure that I'd like a family.  I think I'll ease it carefully into a conversation later on and see how he reacts to the idea of family.

            Rushing into the café, Jess hurriedly apologizes for his tardy.  I try to quickly hide the book that I've been reading for the last half hour, but apparently I'm not as slick as I would like to be.  So much for easing it in carefully.

            Cocking an eyebrow, he furrows his forehead and asks, "Whatcha reading there Rory?"  With amusement obvious in his voice, I know that I've got to come clean with the book.

            "It's a family planning book."  Embarrassment creeps into my voice and cheeks as I lower my eyes, afraid of what might come of this conversation.

            "Oh well, I guess we've never really discussed that openly.  We should probably talk about it if you're thinking of it."

            Jess seems much more open and supportive then I thought he would be when I accidentally brought up the topic.  Surprised, I agree to talk about it.

            With an even tone and a soft voice he asserts his concerns.  "Well, I always knew that you'd want kids when we got married; I just never thought it would come this soon.  You know how I feel about parenthood, Ror.  I just don't want my kids to grow up with the kind of hatred and angst that I had towards my parents.  I don't want my kids to hate me like that.  I just always felt that if I didn't have kids, then I wouldn't have to relive my childhood."

            His words are deeply saddening to think that he believes that he would screw up our child.  Quickly adding my point of view I include, "Jess, you don't seriously think that I believe that you would mess up this kid, do you?  Despite the feelings that you had back when you were younger, I still think that you've changed.  Sometimes, you're still that James Dean, smart ass if you want to be; but basically, you've grown up.  Don't you want to experience parenthood Jess?"

            He's quiet for a couple of minutes which scares me a little because I don't know how he'll react to this whole thing.  Maybe he doesn't want to change his mind about kids or maybe he just doesn't feel like he's ready.  I'm somewhat disappointed but I remember that I knew that Jess didn't particularly enjoyed kids back when we were dating, and I knew that for a fact.  I guess I shouldn't be too upset because I knew what I was getting into when I accepted his proposal to spend the rest of my life with him.  Thinking about how I had agreed to marry Jess, I accepted him as a package and not just the parts of what I liked.  If he doesn't want to have kids then I should probably accept that as a part of him.  As I finally reach the conclusion that I should be happy with what I have and that I shouldn't pressure him into anything, he breaks my train of thoughts by finally speaking up.

            Whispering he says, "Okay, let's try."

----------------------

            Sitting here I think about how much we've grown up together; at first we started as a typical 'bad-boy, good-girl' relationship; but as we got older we stuck together and we've made it through all the transition years of our lives together.  I think about that young, naïve girl that he first met when he was transported from the big city to the little town.  I was the poster child of innocence and it was that simplicity that drew Jess in; conversely, it was his rebellious, multifaceted character that drew me to him.  He was so complicated and he had so many different emotions driving inside of him; I remember the day that we sat on the bridge when he finally confessed that he wanted more out of his life then what he was getting.  He had wanted to make something out of himself; I was so proud of him at that moment as he made the decision to attend college.  From that point on, he transformed his persona of one that didn't care, into one that strove to reach his goals.  

The kitchen timer buzzes, signifying that the time is up.  With that small amount of time, I have pondered the future that might or might not come of this moment; that one little buzz might make our family of two into one that is of three.  Reaching for his hand we both open the door and walk in to see the result that would define our future.  

---End---


End file.
